Frozen Flowers
by Talons That Fly Upon Rainbows
Summary: Merry Christmas, Fover. Hope you enjoy your JackXIce one-shot! ;D


**Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS, FOVER! I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT AS CRAPPY AS IT IS. :D**

**Oh, and this is a JackXIce one-shot, set about two years back. :3**

**I own none of the characters. Ice belongs to Fover, Jack belongs to Jay, the curly haired girl [Rhett] belongs to Loom, and the brown haired boy [Lai] belongs to Cass.**

"Jack, wake up."

I reached my hand through the bar of my cage and into the mutant's next to mine, tapping him on the shoulder. "C'mon, wake up."

I watched as Jack's eyes fluttered open, and he let out a groan. "Hey, Ice," he mumbled, barely audible. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," I replied back. "Just some company." There was a bit of a silence, before we heard something, like a bunch of Eraser's howling, and doors being broken down.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing I can't handle, at least." I winked at him, and formed a small ball of ice in my hand. I had a lot of free time, so I used it to practice my gift. So far, I wasn't all to great at it, but I surely wasn't horrible. I was better than Jack, at least, as he couldn't even control his gift.

I kept slowly expanding the ball of ice to make it harder and prepared myself to launch it at whoever was attacking the School. Unless, of course, they were on our side.

A few moments later, the howling and banging could be heard louder, and louder, and louder. I could pick up on some voices, too, and before you know it, a small, curly-haired girl is at my crate. Not having any idea what to do, I simply threw the ice ball at her head, but she dodged it.

"Relax," she told me, and I nodded. "We're getting you out of this hell-hole."

_'There's no way she can do it,'_ I thought to myself. I was bigger than her by quite a bit, and I couldn't even come close to breaking out. After a few moments, she literally ripped the bars off of my cage and said one final word to me.

"Run."

To be honest, I didn't really know what to do at that point, so I just listened to her and ran. The only thing I could think of was running, and her voice telling me what to do kept popping up into my head. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I remembered something.

Jack.

_I left Jack behind._

I mentally punched myself in the face for forgetting about him. I turned back, getting ready to bolt and find him, when a boy with brown hair stopped me.

"It's too late," he told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can't go back now."

And again, I mentally punched myself in the face.

I had literally frozen in place, being quiet for a moment, when I let out a scream. And it was _loud._

"And why not?" I screeched at him. "Why can't I?"

He simply shook his head. "You'll die if you go back. What did you leave behind, anyways?"

I felt a teardrop drip down my face and land on the ground. "A mutant. He was my best friend, and we had cages next to each other."

He smiled, trying to cheer me up. "Relax, we'll get him next Jailbreak."

I remember the last thing I said to him before taking off for good. _"No."_

And I began running again.

* * *

Coffee, anyone?

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

"You're the ice mutant, correct?"

There he was. It was him. Jack. Standing outside the skyscraper door. I smiled weakly, knowing he wouldn't remember me. "Yep! I'm the ice mutant!" I said, ignoring the other mutant with him. My attention was all on Jack, and no one but Jack.

"Jack.. Ice mutant.. OHMYGOD IT'S JACK FROST!" I exclaimed.

He shot an annoyed glance at the mutant with him, who was laughing hysterically. "Uh, no," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Just Jack."

After a ton of trying to convince him that he was Jack Frost, I gave up. "Do you know how to use your powers?" I asked him. If he was anything like he was 2 years ago, the answer would be no.

I was right. He was the same Jack.

"It depends. Most of the time, no."

"I can teach you how to use your powers, if you want," I said, grinning slightly.

"Okay," he said, and I brought him outside to my field where I practiced controlling ice.

* * *

We have tea, too. ;3

* * *

I was lying down on the ground in the field of frozen flowers, staring up at the night sky. There were tons of stars out. It was a beautiful sight.

I smiled, wanting to be nowhere else in the world than here.

Next to Jack.

Nothing could beat this moment.

_Nothing._


End file.
